


The City That Never Sleeps

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Luke brings Maryse home for the first time





	The City That Never Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Maryse coming into that basic apartment we saw Luke in in those stills from 3B, and laughed. And a few hours later, this was born.
> 
> This is set after my imaginary 3B

“I’m fine to drive you home, you don’t have to-”

“Lucian,” Maryse insisted, touching his arm. “I want to come upstairs with you.” 

They were standing at Luke’s door after their fifth date, a round of drinks at a fancy wine bar across town. The butterflies in his stomach felt more like fruit bats at this point. Maryse looked a little nervous too, but there was determination in her eyes. 

Maryse swallowed hard, eyes darting away. “That is, if you want me to, I can go if you-”

“No, I’d love it.” Luke answered hastily, clearing his throat. “I mean…”

Maryse was giggling a bit, and Luke laughed nervously, patting down his pockets. 

“Imagine if I’d just lost my key,” Luke joked, digging it out of his jacket and slotting it in the keyhole. 

As they climbed the stairs, Maryse’s hand slipped into Luke’s, her fingers cool against his warm palms. He gave her hand a little squeeze and led her up to his apartment, the butterflies in his stomach growing. Thank God he’d tidied the apartment before he left, he thought, sending a thanks to Simon for that particular suggestion. Even though Simon’s wiggling eyebrows had made Luke scoff at the time, he was thankful for his adoptive son’s devious little mind at times like these. 

“How long has it been since you brought someone home?” Maryse asked tentatively as Luke unlocked the door to his apartment.

Luke shrugged, his face hot. “I mean Ollie’s been over to bounce ideas off each other…” He glanced at Maryse, and smiled wryly, “but that’s not what you meant.” 

“Nope,” Maryse smiled, her hand sliding across the wall to find the light switch.

“I honestly can’t remember the last time I had a girlfriend here.” Luke admitted, his eyebrow arching at the look on Maryse’s face.

She was looking at his Clary Wall with an emotion somewhere between shock, wonder and concern. Luke realised, then, that normal thirty-something men didn’t have mindmaps detailing their daughter’s whereabouts, especially not after they’d been found safe and well. With Jonathan still on the loose, though, it just made sense to keep it all up. 

“Now I see what you meant when you said you were married to your work,” Maryse teased, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Where’s the couch?” 

“Oh, um, I have another chair…”

“You don’t have a couch?” Maryse asked, her eyebrow arching. “Next you’ll be telling me you don’t have a bedframe.” 

Luke laughed nervously, scratching his forehead. “Well, funny story…”

“Lucian,” Maryse was using her Mom Voice with her sparkly mischievous eyes, and frankly, it was making Luke squirm. “Tell me you have an adult bed.” 

“It’s technically more of a futon,” Luke explained, and Maryse laughed, taking his hand once more.

“Okay, we’re getting you a bedframe.”

“Now? It’s 11pm,” Luke pointed out, glancing up at the clock. 

Maryse shrugged, tugging him towards the front door. “We’re in New York, aren’t we? The city that never sleeps?”

Luke smirked, letting her pull him back down the stairs once he’d locked up again. “Alright, if you can find a furniture store open at 11pm, I will buy whatever bed you want.”

“Don’t give me that kind of power, I could make you buy a bunk bed.” Maryse teased, her eyes on her phone. When they reached the sidewalk, she turned her phone to show him the website of a furniture store down near Magnus’ loft. Up at the top of the page, in big bold letters, were the words ‘open 24/7’, and Luke groaned.

“Please don’t make me buy a bunk bed,” he begged as he flagged down a cab.

Maryse grinned at him, her eyes crinkling. “I think it’s in my best interest to choose something nice.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“You sure have expensive taste, huh,” Luke chuckled, letting Maryse pull him over to the luxury section. There was absolutely no-one else in the shop except for the salesperson, who was wisely giving the couple space to browse. 

“It’s a lifetime investment,” Maryse shrugged, “every grown-up needs a decent bed.” 

“Says the one who slept on Institute beds until recently.”

“Oh, I insisted on having my own bed in New York, I paid Ragnor Fell to help me portal it to Alicante,” Maryse admitted, “I couldn’t deal with those lumpy mattresses any longer. Robert said…” Her face went a little sour, and she cut herself off. “Never mind.”

Luke squeezed her hand, bringing it up to his face to kiss her knuckles. “I have one question for you.”

“Hmm?” Maryse asked apprehensively.

“Do you think it’s acceptable for a grown man to have a bed with drawers underneath?” 

Maryse bit her lip to hide a smile, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “Drawers are allowed, they’re a smart storage solution. A grown man loves smart storage solutions.” 

“Remind me to keep you out of my kitchen for a couple of weeks,” Luke grimaced, which made Maryse laugh, pulling him along to look at the beds. “How about this one?” They stopped in front of a kingsize bed with a simple wooden slatted headboard. 

“I have a feeling you’ll want a padded headboard,” Maryse shrugged, continuing down the aisle. “More comfortable to sit up and read in bed that way. And I figure you like to bring your work home with you.”

Luke nodded, impressed. “You really do think of everything, huh?” 

“I recognise your work ethic,” Maryse replied, “it’s one of the things I like most about you.” It was out of her mouth before she could think twice about it, and she almost regretted it for a moment before she saw the way that it made Luke light up. 

“How about this one?” Luke asked, too shy to respond to her compliment. He was an alpha and a detective, and he’d known Maryse for most of his life, and yes, he’d flirted first, but he’d never in a million years expected her to be interested. Honestly, he thought their first date was going to be awkward and stilted, but they’d ended up tipsy and giggling in a quiet corner of the Hunter’s Moon, both of them blushing with the weight of Alec and Magnus’ furtive glances from across the room. It was the most fun Luke had had in years, and then Maryse kissed him in the back of the cab on the way home and it had ignited these fluttering feelings deep in his gut that he hadn’t experienced in decades. 

“Looks good,” Maryse agreed. She steeled herself for a moment, letting go of Luke’s hand to walk around the bed. “We should try it out.” 

“Yeah, probably,” Luke said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and bouncing a little. “It feels good.

Maryse laughed, smoothing down her dress as she lay down on her back. “Anyone would think you were scared to touch me,” she accused playfully, patting the bed next to her. 

“Not scared,” Luke grumbled, scratching the back of his neck as he moved to lie beside her. “Just… I don’t wanna be that guy who pushes you into uncomfortable situations.” 

Maryse turned over onto her side, her hand under her face. She was still fully made up, in her fancy date dress, and she looked painfully gorgeous. Luke turned over to face her, too. “Are you uncomfortable?” She asked, her eyebrow arched.

“Well, this mattress is a little hard…” Luke smirked, glancing away and then back at her. “But no. Nervous, maybe…”

“I make you nervous?” Maryse looked all too pleased to hear that, and Luke huffed.

“You hadn’t noticed?”

“Well…” Maryse giggled, shifting a tiny bit closer. “Maybe a little.” 

Luke groaned, covering his face. “It’s ridiculous, I feel like a teenager.”

“Me too,” Maryse confessed, biting her lip. “I didn’t think I’d ever feel so… Silly, irrational…”

“Giddy,” Luke added, and Maryse nodded. 

“Exactly.”

Luke reached out to take her hand. “That’s what I like most about you. Of all the things I ever expected to learn about you, Maryse Lightwood, I never expected to find out that you’re secretly a lot of fun.” 

“I’ve worked very hard to keep that secret,” Maryse tutted, her thumb smoothing over the back of his hand. “Don’t go telling anyone.” 

“Cross my heart,” Luke smiled. 

“Erm, sorry to interrupt…” 

Maryse and Luke both sat up at the nasally sound of the salesperson’s voice. 

“Are you planning to buy this bed?” 

Luke looked at Maryse questioningly, and she shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, I think I am,” he answered, getting up to dig his wallet out of his back pocket. "It's a lifetime investment, so I thought I'd better be sure."

Maryse giggled, pressing her fingers to her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
